Arrow: Seeing Red AU
by changingdestiny40
Summary: A What if fic set during "Seeing Red" in which Oliver and Sara weren't interrupted when Oliver asked Sara if she wanted to move in with him while they were in bed together. A Canarrow one shot


**This Canarrow one shot will be a partial rewrite of the Canarrow scene in the "Arrow" Season 2 episode entitled "Seeing Red" in which Sara and Oliver aren't interrupted by the warning about a mirakuru raging Roy while in bed together. I'll be using the transcripts of that scene from "Seeing Red" that Naitch03 has kindly let me borrow from his fic before going AU.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow" or its characters. They're the property of DC, the CW, Warner Brothers, and its showrunners.**

At the Ritz Carlton Hotel in downtown Starling City, Oliver had gotten one of the nicer hotel rooms for him and Sara to spend a romantic night together as a break from all of the stress of the past few weeks. They lay kissing in bed as their clothes were scattered all around the room, a bottle of champagne on ice on the floor beside the bed.

As they took a break from making love, Sara looked at Oliver thoughtfully. "You think Roy's okay?" she asked.

He smiled at her incredulously. "Please tell me that you're not thinking about Roy right now." He asked with a chuckle. "We're finally alone, in bed, in a very nice hotel room."

"A hotel room that you couldn't afford." She pointed out.

"I have something of a history with the manager." Oliver told her.

"Mmm. I can only imagine." She said with a grin.

Oliver paused and looked around the room thoughtfully.

"I think I trashed this specific room once." He said, and Sara chuckled. He kissed her. "But favors run out. We should think about getting a more permanent place." He suggested.

"We?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well, you're probably getting tired of staying with Laurel, and we can't sleep in the foundry now that Roy's there, so…"

"But, I mean, 'we,' now you're asking me to move in with you?" she asked. Oliver smiled, and then placed a kiss on her jaw.

"That's exactly what I'm asking Sara", he answered her while looking intently into her eyes with love and adoration. "I love you very much and feel in my heart that you're the one for me, and I have no doubt that I'm ready to make that commitment with you. My question for you is, are you also ready to take that step and commit to me?"

"Are you sure that's what you really want Oli?", Sara asked, still feeling hesitant by his suggestion. "Our lives are already complicated enough as it is and we're constantly putting our lives on the line every single night we go out. There could be a time when one of us doesn't come home at night. Is it really fair for us to make our relationship even more serious than it is with that possibility looming over our heads?"

"All I know is that I'm certain of my feelings for you and of my desire to have a future with you. And whether our time together is long or short, I want to experience each of those moments with you no matter what", Oliver answered her while lovingly stroking her hair, meaning every word he said.

Hearing Oliver's words and how much he felt for her brought tears of joy to Sara's eyes. She herself also desired to have a future with him and was ready to commit to him, though she had been afraid of what this would mean for them. But after listening to everything he had to say and seeing the conviction in his eyes, all of her doubts melted away and she wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders while smiling brightly at him.

"In that case, I would be more than willing to commit to you. And yes Oli, I will also gladly move in with you", Sara responded enthusiastically, thrilled that she and Oliver would be opening up a new chapter in their lives. She then moved her hands to his head and pulled him down for a passionate kiss which Oliver returned willingly.

"You have no idea how much this means to me Sara", Oliver said to her with a huge grin after they broke apart. "I'm so blessed to have you in my life and I look forward to exploring what this new change in our lives will mean for us."

"So do I Oli, so do I", responded Sara with a happy sigh, both of them feeling content at this new chapter in their lives.

 **The End**

 **A/N One of the reasons I wrote this fic along with my other Canarrow (Oliver/Sara) and Assassin Canarrow (Nyssa/Oliver/Sara) fics is because I ship Canarrow and want to bring them to the forefront. And even though I also ship Olicity, there's more than enough of it on this site (over 1,000). I also would like to see what an Oliver/Nyssa romance would be like on canon, and I like multi pairings in which the guy has more than one lady. Furthermore, I also want to create a large Canarrow and Assassin Canarrow fandom that rivals Olicity in size in order to show the "Arrow" showrunners which pairings those of us who ship Canarrow or Assassin Canarrow would prefer to replace Olicity if it ends on canon. And I don't want Oliver to be with Laurel. My goal for this Canarrow and Assassin Canarrow fic series is to have 1,000 of those fics as a whole on this site, but I need the help of all of you who like my Canarrow and Assassin Canarrow fics, ship either of those pairings, and feel that there's more than enough Olicity on this site BUT AT THE SAME TIME, does NOT want Oliver to end up with Laurel in order to accomplish this. I can't reach the 1,000** **th** **mark all by myself and REALLY need you guys help to do so. A few other authors have agreed to join me but I'd like to urge others to join us as well. PLEASE help me reach 1,000. And your stories can be whatever length you want them to be. It doesn't matter. Please also consider marking your stories as Oliver/Sara or Nyssa/Oliver/Sara in order to make it clear to your readers as to what types of fics they are. I'm doing the same.**

 **Here's my new Canarrow story challenge for you guys: A sequel for this fic set a few years later that explores Oliver and Sara's married life, their children, and their regular missions as the Green Arrow and either the Black or White Canary, whichever title you want to give to Sara. The fic would be a series of stories showing Oliver and Sara's different adventures and family life. If anyone accepts this challenge, you will make me very happy.**

 **Have a blessed day everyone.**


End file.
